Unusual
by Mooncow
Summary: Beatles story, mostly John and Paul. Very... unusual. Alternate Universe. Basically Paul and his girl get lost in the woods and then... science fiction happens as John and his girl (and an unloved friend) come to the rescue. Sort of.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Lost**

The car stopped on the side of the road, bumping over the uneven tar before stopping completely with a shudder. The lights shone on the empty side of the tar, the only light visible.

"…we're out of gas, aren't we?"

The man in the driver's seat nodded sadly, his black mop bouncing with his motions. His brown eyes closed for a moment, then opened to reveal bitter regret. "Yeah…"

His passenger slapped a hand to her face. "Do ye even know where we are?" she asked.

Paul looked around the darkening road, absent of any artificial light and surrounded by only leafy trees. "Uh…"

"Oh, Paul…"

They sat in the dark car for a moment, the man seeming uncharacteristically timid after his mess-up. He knew he should have listened to the girl beside him, pulled over and asked for directions, but some terrible pride in him wouldn't allow that. He told himself it was the last time he'd ever listen to that part of his mind again.

"Welp," Emily said, breaking the silence, "Think Rings'll help us out? Could try calling him."

Paul shook his head. "He's on holiday. Gone for the next week. Don't think he'd be much help from tha far away."

"George, then?"

"At a… I dunno, some sort of retreat. He didn say much about it, but he's gone til Wednesday."

Emily sighed. "Lennon? Good God, do we dare ask for help from him?"

Paul grimaced, knowing how unhelpful his mate often was. "Call him up, then."

So, Emily took out her mobile phone and dialed the number that Paul had memorized, just in case he needed to call up his closest friend.

At a brightly colored flat a few hours away, a phone began to ring, causing a very grumpy John Lennon to appear into the room in his pjs, hair mussed and eyes squinted against the blur of bad eyesight. He groped for the phone and, checking the caller ID, brought it to his face.

"What is it now?" he grumbled into the receiver, using the friendliest greeting he could muster for the occasion. He rubbed his face with his free hand.

"John, m sorry to disturb ye, but I'm in a bit of jam here… Ye see, Paul and I-" Emily tried explaining, but John grumbled something to cut her off. "What was tha?" she asked, no understanding his garbled growls.

"I'm gonna go get Courtney; she's better with these ruddy things," he said in a slightly clearer voice still gritty with his grouchy mood.

"Wha? No, s not an argume-" Emily said, but then heard the thud as John set the phone down on the counter and stumbled away, "Of course, John."

John rounded the corner of his flat, into the living room where Courtney had been slumped next to him on the couch, sleeping soundly. He had been sleeping, too, until interrupted. Was having some very pleasant dreams, actually, about the girl he was next to. Dreams he would have loved to continue, perhaps even tried out in the waking world.

"What's up?" Courtney asked with a yawn, pushing herself off of the couch and stretching in an attempt to wake up more.

"Mornin," John said, catching the infectious yawn and repeating it with one of his own, "Phone call for ye. From Paul's bird. Sounded distressed. I figured ye'd better handle it."

Courtney rolled her eyes, but smiled. She couldn't help it; he did that to her, whatever it was that wouldn't allow her to be angry or cross with him. "Alright, I've got it." She fumbled on the side table for her glasses, being blind as a bat without them. Picking up a pair, she slid them onto her nose, deciding she didn't care that they were actually John's Buddy Holly-style glasses. With eyesight intact, she strode into the kitchen, followed by John, and picked up the phone on the counter.

"Em? Everything alright?" she asked as John came up beside her and watched on tiredly.

"Yeah! Well… Kinda. Alright, not really. Paul and I need a bit of help…" Emily replied, then proceeded to tell what happened since she and Paul had left their own short and rustic holiday on the farm of a family friend. They had needed to bring their own blankets, as the ones on the farm, they were warned, were full of holes. They soon saw that was true and were grateful to have their own. Once they left around six that evening, they were in high spirits. That is, until Paul had driven them into the middle of nowhere and the car had decided that it's gas stores were completely depleted.

"Aw, Emily!" Courtney exclaimed, "I'm so sorry! You're alright, though? Good, good. But, uh… You obviously have a cell phone… Why not call a tow truck?"

There was a pause. "Ah. Now that's a good idea. Ta, Courtney!"

With a chuckle, Courtney replied, "No problem. Call us if ye need anything else, yeah?"

Agreeing, Emily said her goodbyes, then stopped the call. She felt embarrassed that she hadn't thought of that.

Paul looked at Emily as she pulled the phone away from her ear. "Well?" he asked a bit nervously, "Is help on the way?"

She reached over and ruffled his mop cheerfully, "It will be soon. C'mon, we gotta find out what road this is before we call up the tow truck." She unlocked her door and swung it open before sliding out, phone in hand.

Paul did the same on his side of the car, automatically checking for other cars as if he were back in the city. He had become accustomed to urban areas.

"Hey, love, you look cold," he said, rubbing his own hands together. It may have been summer, but the nights still had a chill to them. "How's about we grab a blanket to wrap up in?"

"Best plan you've had all day," Emily replied gladly, shivering.

So, they grabbed one from the trunk and Paul wrapped it around her.

"What about you?" she asked.

He shrugged and closed the trunk. "I'm fine. Let's go find that street sign."

The two walked down the dark street, Paul with torch in hand, lighting the way just in front of them. Emily wrapped the blanket tighter around herself as she heard rustling in the undergrowth. Paul didn't seem to hear.

"Alright, let's find that ruddy sign so we can get ourselves home and hit the hay," Paul said cheerily, saying the last in a suggestive tone with a wink that was just visible in the light and made Emily grin.

They walked on, each in their own, somewhat similar thoughts. The darkness around them somehow didn't seem so frightening.

But it was taking forever to find that street sign.

Emily sighed as she looked as far ahead as she could, seeing nothing but dark trees and darker road.

"Where's that ruddy sign got off to?" Paul mumbled, trying not to shiver.

Emily checked her mobile. There was very little reception out there.

"Paul," she said quietly, "we need to find tha thing soon."D rather not be stuck out here with a dead phone."

Paul brought the torch light to Emily, being careful to avoid making it contact her eyes. "Bit like a horror movie, eh?" He said with a grin.

She glared at him. "If something bad happens, m blaming ye for jinxing us like tha."

Paul threw up his hands in surrender, the torchlight waving up towards the dark heavens.

"I don't think the road sign's up there, love," Emily said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well thought," Paul replied and pointed it back at the road ahead. For a while, nothing happened on their walk.

Then, Emily let out a scream, and Paul attempted to hold back his own...

It was morning, and no word of Paul and Emily had yet reached John and Courtney. The former was lounging on the sofa, doing a right good job hiding the concern he left. But the latter was pacing by the phone.

"Where are they?" She muttered, "I called them five times now, and nothing!"

"Ye're up to twelve now, not five."

Courtney shot John a glare. "I don't ruddy care what number m at!" She glared for a moment longer, then turned away, wiping at her eyes. "What if something's happened?" She asked in a wavering voice.

John got up and went to her side, putting an arm around her shoulders. "It hasn't. If it did, I guarantee Paul would be here righ now, haunting me til the day I died. They're alrigh."

Courtney sniffed. "Can't we help somehow? Find 'em an get 'em out?"

John shrugged. "If ye've suddenly developed superhuman tracking powers, lead on!"

Courtney sighed. "If only my instincts were that good."

John lowered his eyes to the floor as his girl sniffed and looked up with watering eyes and a pleading face. Then, an idea struck John. "Courtney! Tha Stephen bloke? Innit 'e in the witness protection program?"

She gave him a blank look. "Uh... yeah... but we're not supposed to know that... why?"

"Well, aren't those high-up law enforcer people real savvy with their technology an such? An if Stephen knows 'em..."

Her face lit up. "They can help us out!"

He nodded. "Why don we pay tha lad a visit, then?"

"...but... John... you hate Stephen..."

John shrugged. "Heart of gold, love. Old Stephanie can be hated any day. But if me mate's in trouble, I can set aside our differences and make 'im help. Who knows? May get a right good reason to push him around, maybe punch him."

Courtney rolled her eyes as she rushed for her shoes and car keys. "My hero," she said with sarcasm, but gave him a hug. "Now let's go!"

Stephen awoke to an ear-splitting crack from his door, followed by a bellowing voice calling his name.

'Oh, dear God,' he thought, frozen in fear, 'they found me... the program's had a leak, they found me and now they're gonna kill me!' He slipped out of bed and pulled on a shirt, then searched frantically for anything he could use a weapon, wondering why he hadn't invested in a gun!

Stephen grabbed the largest blunt object he could find, an impersonal hotel-style lamp, and ripped the cord out of the wall, heart pounding as a string of swearing turned round like a record in his mind. The knocking repeated itself, crashing through his lonely apartment and to his ears.

"Stephen, answer the ruddy door, ye rotten..." the bellowing at the door became too muffled to understand, but Stephen picked up on the accent. British, and certainly not the Queen's English. That would have been alright; he wouldn't fear that. Had actually gotten help from some people with that dialect. But this was different. This made him think that his enemies, the ones he had testified against, but to no avail, were expanding into foreign countries, recruiting madmen to murder him.

He crept up to the door, knowing it was his only escape, lest he want to fall to his death out the window.

A woman's voice was then heard. Stephen's eyes widened. It sounded like his Courtney! But... no, that wasn't right. She wasn't his anymore. But did those men know that?

"No..." he moaned, thinking the worst. He then plucked the courage he had and put a hand over the door, lamp swung behind him, ready to strike. Then, with a cry that would have been ferocious had it not been laced with fear, he pulled the door open and swung the lamp blindly at the first face he saw.

"Ah! Oi! Watch it, Stephanie!" John growled as he stepped back, narrowly avoiding the pale lamp.

"Stephen?! Stephen, what are you doing?" Courtney asked.

He blinked and lowered the lamp. "John? What're you doing kidnapping her?"

John laughed, not very kindly. "Kidnapping? Righ, cos I jus dragged 'er away into my van, offering candy and puppies."

Stephen glared. "I wouldn't put it past you."

Now John was glaring, too. "Oh, is that what you think of me? Well, wait'll I show ye wha I think of ye."

"Yeah? Bring it, bro. You've got nothin, you hippie."

Courtney stepped in. "Whoa whoa whoa. Guys. Enough. John, we're here for Paul, not your jealousy. Stephen, leave me boyfriend alone, yeah? And put that lamp down, you great fool!"

Stephen did as he was told, looking like a dog with its tail between its legs.

"Now, Stephen, we need your help..."

Courtney explained to her ex what had happened, and what she and john hoped for Stephen to do to help. John stood leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, intimidating Stephen as much as he possibly could. When Courtney had finished, she waited anxiously for Stephen's reply.

"Well..." he said, "No one's supposed to know about Charles and his men and their connection to me... Witness Protection Program's supposed to be secret. I can't just tell them about all these people who know of them, they'd move me again!"

John grunted. "You, farther away? I don't see the problem."

Stephen ignored him, trying hard not to shoot him a look in case he anger the British man.

"Oh. I see," Courtney said, eyes glistening over. She blinked away the tears. "Well. Thanks, I guess. Wouldn't wanna start any trouble for you over two other people lost in the woods." She sighed, perhaps a little dramatically.

But it worked. Stephen cringed and bit his lip. Finally, he cried, "Alright! I'll help you. I'll call Charles up and see what he can do. But, doll, you owe me."

John growled, but Courtney rebuked Stephen before he could. "Not a doll. Not to you, not to anyone. Maybe John. But no."

"Okay, sorry."

"But thank you!" she gave him a quick, harmless hug that boiled John's blood, as well as Stephen's but in a far more optimistic way.

Feeling cocky, Stephen grabbed his phone and called up Charles, asking for help.

"Not too shabby, eh?" Courtney asked John quietly, "I can get that bugger to help out, that much I do know how to do."

"So long as ye don help out 'is hard-on."

Courtney smacked his arm. "John!" she hissed, then changed her tone. "Wait... he didn't, did he?"

John was about to reply when Stephen came back, grinning. "You came for help, and I got you help. Charles will track where their last call came from and give us the coordinates. He can't come with us, too busy with federal business."

"Great, ta!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Wait a tic..." John said, "Us?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Survival**

The birds chirped noisily at the strangers as the crunched through the undergrowth. Both were quiet, trapped in the horror of the moment and stunned into silence. The fact that they had no sleep the night before helped nothing.

A phone poked out of one pocket, deemed useless since it beeped a final warning before the screen blackened. Of course, the screen had been cracked already during their frantic race of terror, which resulted in nothing good. Merely scratched up clothes, a lost blanket, and the phone breakage.

A twig snapped, and the two raised their heads like hunted deer, quickly scanning around them.

"It's back," she whispered.

He wrapped an arm around her protectively, dried caked blood scratching against her muddy, blood-stained shirt. "We escaped it before, we can do it again. It's a stupid beast."

"But you can't climb trees," she whispered.

He nodded. "But you can. If it comes to it, I'll be fine, love."

Another twig snapped, closer this time. The two lost travellers wondered if it was the same horrible that had found them in the middle of the night. They hoped not. It had been a long chase by a beast they couldn't see. But they could hear its pounding feet, and could often feel its dank, warm breath on their necks. It had toyed with them, following lazily at a pace that took little effort for the creature, but wore out the humans quickly. For a long while, they thought they were done for. Until they no longer heard it, no longer felt its presence. And they had continued on, hoping to put distance between it and them.

"We have to stop soon. We need sleep," Paul said, wiping at his tired eyes.

"Right. But where?" Emily asked tiredly. Her brain felt foggy and sleepy.

"We'll find a place. A tree, maybe. You'll be safe there. And maybe I can scramble up high enough to rest my eyes. Find a place I won't fall from."

"Let's go, then," Emily agreed, "before..." she was going to mention the thing coming back, but it didn't need to be said. Paul knew.

With tired steps, they walked on until they found the perfect tree. It had knots in all the right places for Paul to use as foot holds, and its lowest branches were above their heads and tangled together to form a thick-branched net.

"Ladies first," Paul said, watching Emily climb up quickly, then peer anxiously at her man.

"Come on," she urged.

So, Paul clambered up, losing his footing only once, and regaining it quickly, until he reached her. They settled in among the branches, not minding the way they poked and prodded, only content to be safe and in each other's arms. They quickly fell asleep to the sound of the birds' melody, shaded from the midday sun by the thick layer of foliage above.

* * *

Charles had called Stephen as soon as he found the coordinates of the last call. He did better than that, though. He also found the coordinates of the last place Emily had reception, a spot not too far from the call coordinates.

"Courtney, slow down!" Stephen called, clinging to that handle that folds out above the door, the one that can be used to brace yourself.

"Not til we get close," she replied, eyes narrowed in determination.

John was wisely keeping his own mouth shut, but was not comfortable with the speed. But he was just as determined to find his mate, though he didn't show it with such intensity.

"We're gonna die," Stephen whimpered as they rounded a curve a second after the GPS told them it was there.

"Oh, bugger off," Courtney growled, slowing down just a tad.

John chuckled to himself, then gripped his seat as they raced around another curve.

"Continue on one point one miles to your destination," the GPS voice intoned.

"Almost there!" Courtney exclaimed.

"Thank God!" Stephen cried, beginning to look a little green.

"Why did we bring you along, anyway..?" John asked.

* * *

Paul awoke with a jolt from a dream where he had been falling from a plane, down down down, but there was no ground below.

For a moment, he thought he was still dreaming. Why else would he be staring into a dense array of iridescent, green leaves? A small insect just larger than a grain of sand brushed past his nose, and he followed it with his eyes, taking in the forest and registering it as reality.

A warm being shifted against his chest. He raised his head gently to see Emily curled up next to him, camouflaged under a canopy of leaves that almost served as a natural blanket.

She woke and raised herself up, easily finding branches to place her hands in the tangle of them below her.

"What is it, Paul?" She asked.

He shook his head. "Nothin, love. Except..." he turned his head sideways and lovingly reached to pick a twig out of her hair. "There."

Emily smiled. "You should see your own hair."

He quickly reached up and smoothed his hair out, brushing off some of the many leaves lodged there. EC laughed at him, not unkindly.

While the two were having their much-needed long rest, John, Courtney, and Stephen were searching along a road, one found to be called "Lily Brush Road". Courtney was driving slowly enough to scan the road and ditches for cars or her mates, while John peered into the trees and Stephen looked nervously out his window.

"Coordinates lead right here..." he said.

Courtney sighed. "Stephen, I ruddy know. But this GPS isn't 100% accurate. It'll be comin up. We're gonna find 'em."

Something ahead glinted in the sun, catching the attention of everyone in the car. Courtney and John both leaned forward to squint at it, trying to make out what it is as they neared it.

"It's their car!" John cried out.

"Is it really? Yes!" Courtney called out happily. She pulled over behind the vehicle and jumped out of the car.

John, not a second behind, called out, "Paul! Em!" He froze as he realized the car was empty. Not only empty, but unlocked, with the driver's window rolled down. That wasn't like Paul.

"Stephen," Courtney said grimly, "pop the trunk."

He pushed the button.

"Right then, come on," she ordered, grabbing a backpack from the trunk.

"Aren't you prepared," John said as Courtney swung the bag over her shoulder.

"Oh, hush, I've one or two friends who were boy scouts," she explained, "I've caught on to some of their habits, like being prepared. Now let's go find Paul and Emily!"

She led the way down the road, calling back for Stephen to hurry up and follow. John strode next to Courtney, unable to hide a satisfactory smirk.

"So, their last place of reception was just a bit farther down this road. Maybe they found a cabin or something?" Courtney suggested.

"Here's hoping," John replied.

They walked on in the same direction Paul and Emily had gone before.

"How far do we walk?" Stephen asked.

"Til we find 'em," Courtney replied.

John veered suddenly into a ditch and squatted down, picking at the ground.

"Uh... John?"

"Courtney, I found something. C'mere!"

She joined him, with Stephen following like a puppy dog. The ditch's weeds were pummelled down, and the mud was spread out, as if splashed. The really convincing evidence was none of that, though. It was the presence of a ring box, covered in soft velvet.

"He was gonna propose," John whispered, picking up the box, "Guess he didn't get to it." He pocketed the object, then stood up. "Into the woods, then?"

* * *

Paul and Emily were back on the ground, Paul a bit more scratched up than his bird from the descent from the tree.

"Hungry?" Paul asked, upon hearing a low growl coming from Emily's stomach. Or maybe it was his own. He really couldn't tell, and he certainly knew he was hungry.

"A bit," Emily replied, looking around the trees. "But all I see are acorns and leaves... Paul, how are we gonna find our way home?"

Paul stopped and wrapped her in his arms, creating a warm cocoon meant to comfort her. He had been trying to avoid that problem himself, tried to just keep going without thought. But she was right. They couldn't just keep wandering, questions had to be answered and plans made. "I don't know, love. But we'll find a way. We'll find a way. Maybe set up a shelter or something, find some food. Figure out what to do from there, with a full stomach."

Emily looked up at him, her chin on his chest. "Albright. Worth a shot, anyroad."

"Gear. Now... uh... do you know anythin about shelters?"

She let out a half-sigh, half-chuckle. "You're such a city lad."

* * *

Stephen was on the ground, face down. He glared up at John, who was casually looking the other way, smirking to himself. His shoe-clad foot had moved away from its crime scene as soon as the deed was done.

"Stephen, you alright?" Courtney asked, holding back a sigh of impatience. She had thought John was bad at navigating through the brush, but Stephen slowed even him down.

Stephen looked up and flashed a grin. "Of course I'm alright, girl. Takes more than that to stop me."

Courtney rolled her eyes and walked on. Her attention soon was turned towards a rustling in the leaves ahead, a motion not created by the calmest breeze she could feel. She froze and John followed her example, confused by wanting to stay on her better side, ahead of Stephen.

"Why are you stopped?"

Courtney turned to glare at Stephen, wondering if he had really always been this stupid.

The rustling stopped. Then a voice called out. "Stephen?"

A figure emerged through the brush and into the dappled sunlight.

"Rick?" Stephen asked, "What are you doing here? Not looking for Emily, too?"

Rick's eyes widened. "Em? She's near?" He grinned broadly.

Courtney mouthed at John, "Oh no."

Rick continued grinning, looking round as if Emily was going to pop out of the bushes at any moment.

"Rick! It's been too long! How have you been, bro?" Stephen asked, fist-pumping his old friend.

"Why are you running through the trees like an Eskimo Tarzan?" Courtney asked, eyeing up his clothes. His vest had clearly been a heavy winter coat in the past, complete with a furry hood, but the sleeves had been torn off. He wore similarly styled snow pants (cut into shorts a bit above the knee) and big, heavy boots. His hands were wrapped in thick, fingerless gloves.

"Setting the standards for all the other blokes, I see," John snickered.

"Laugh all you want, I'm setting out on my bucket list challenge: survive a year in the wild! And it's going great! I am thriving, man!" Rick explained proudly.

Courtney squinted at one of his pockets, eyeing up a yellow wrapper. "Create your own wilderness McDonald's chain, then? Enjoy your cheeseburger?"

Rick shoved a hand in his pocket to hide it, but it was too late. The fragment of paper had been seen.

John whispered to Courtney, "My concern is that you know exactly what he had and where it came from."

With a shove, she reminded him of her first job, one she was by no means proud of.

Stephen, either oblivious or uncaring, just gave Rick an awkwardly short man hug, thumping his back once, before saying, "good to see you, dude!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Running**

Emily stood back and surveyed the small shelter, wiping her hands on the dress she was wearing, the dress that was at that point as full of dirt as her surroundings. But she didn't mind too much, and Paul looked even filthier. He had just half-tripped into their small clearing, arms full of dry sticks and bark. He set it down, then walked next to Emily with an impresses whistle.

"I think it'll last us the night," she said.

Paul snorted. "The night? That'll last for quite some time longer than a night! How'd ye know to make it like tha?"

She shrugged. "Just made it up as I went. Sure hope a breeze doesn't blow it down."

Paul put an arm over her shoulders. "Looks pretty darn sturdy to me. Ye did a wonderful job, love." He moved his arm so he could give her a quick kiss.

She blushed and kissed him back. The fact they were surviving in a muddy wood with little food or safety didn't matter. They still had each other.

They stood in their embrace for a moment longer, then a loud crack startled them back to attention. They pulled apart, knowing they had things to yet be done.

Paul trudged off into the thicket a ways and stood listening. He had a pocket knife ready, as if he were to go jungle man and find meat with nothing more than a puny knife. It was by sheer luck and a good eye that he spotted a raspberry bush instead of an animal, and picked berries for himself and Emily.

Emily, on the other hand, was making the finishing touches to the hut. She had found some rather large oak leaves with which she used to make a roof that wouldn't leak, and was continued to do so from an overhanging branch that allowed her to reach down only an inch before finding the roof. She thought she could detect the telltale scent of rain, that musty smell in the air before each storm, and didn't want to spend the night soaked to the bone.

* * *

"So have you seen them, then?" Courtney demanded of Rick, who was now accompanying them through the woods.

Rick shook his head. "Nothing unusual around here lately."

"Big help, ye are," John muttered, kicking a rock in his path.

Courtney ran a hand through her hair, frustrated at what seemed to be a wild goose chase. Had it really been wise to come out here without professional help? she wondered. Then she remembered the brains she was with, namely Stephen and rick, and realized wisdom was not part of the package.

"Courtney, you look cold," Stephen started, "let me-"

"Back off," John growled.

Courtney sighed and began to wish she had forced Stephen to stay back at his apartment. But, it was too late now.

The group of now four pushed through the undergrowth, Courtney and John side-by-side in the lead.

"Think we can ditch the dummies?" John whispered, referring to the two behind them.

Courtney laughed. "If only."

Stephen and Rick didn't notice. They were having a discussion of their own, reminiscing of past days when they had their girls. They were much too loud to take notice of John and Courtney's conversation.

* * *

Paul, with the shirt off his back piled up with berries, paused in his gathering. He thought he could hear something, carried over by the wind. It sounded as if someone else were near. Someone who could possibly help. He listened a while longer. It was definitely a person. Two at the least. Blokes talking loudly. He debated about going to get Emily, but was afraid he would lose the other people.

"Be right back, love," he whispered, a promise he intended to keep at all costs. The bundle of berries was placed gently beside the bush, then Paul was off, jogging towards where he could still faintly hear voices. He took stock of his surroundings, so as to find his way back to his love, hopefully with help.

Paul tiptoed through the undergrowth, getting rather good at moving smoothly and quietly. He was quite proud of himself, actually. And he was nearing the loud voices, sounding boastful and happy. He didn't like them, but couldn't figure out why... it was no matter, so long as it was help.

He stepped on a twig that cracked loudly. The voices faltered and Paul took a deep breath. He hadn't thought about what would happen if they were hunters, and hoped they weren't. It was now or never, reveal himself or slink back to his berry bush.

He decided on the former, and acted quickly, before he could change his mind.

"Hullo!" He yelled in a friendly voice, and walked towards the figures he could now see faintly through the leaves.

"Who're you?" One of the loud male voices he heard before challenged, then turned to another, "I'll protect you."

"Oh, come off it," the other said, female. And familiar. He could now see blonde hair as he progressed. "Do you need help?" She asked, looking his way.

"Have ye seen me mate?" Another voice, one really quite familiar, asked.

Paul grinned. "No, Johnnie-boy, I haven't seen George anywhere, nor Ringo. An 's been a long while since I saw a mirror."

"Paul!" Courtney said loudly and excitedly, for it was obvious who the blonde bird was now.

"'Ello to ye, too!" He replied, in good humour.

Then he saw the other two trailing behind John and Courtney. And his whole body stiffened.

John jogged up to his mate and gave him a good man hug, quick and with no romance whatsoever. As he did so, he growled in Paul's ear: "Watch where ye're driving next time, ye git."

Courtney was right behind John, and took her turn at hugging Paul, doing so as one might do to a sibling. She looked around, and her face fell. "Where's Em?" She asked suspiciously.

Paul pointed back. "She's at home base. Safe." He assured her.

"Better be," she said with a nod.

Then, to Paul's surprise, he received another hug, very quick and very sudden. It was Stephen.

"Uh... 'ello," Paul said uncertainly.

Stephen backed away. "Oh. I just thought that's how you British greeted each other."

Courtney sighed and put a hand to her forehead while John snickered and said something about Stephen and gay.

And then Paul re-stiffened as he looked back at the fourth. It was Rick.

Next to him, John put a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a knowing, sympathetic look. It was never pleasant having to deal with your girlfriend's ex. Especially when he obviously hadn't gotten over the failed relationship.

Courtney took the moment to revert attention to getting back to Emily. "And then, maybe we can get out of here!"

"It's this way," Paul said, leading the group to the shelter. He was surprised that certain trees were familiar enough to lead him. And he had thought a tree was a tree, no more!

"Bet she'll be glad to see me," Rick was saying to Stephen, in a typical loud American fashion, "it's been a while. And who wouldn't be glad to see me, really?"

There was a chorus of quiet snorts of disagreement, none of which Stephen or rick noticed.

"She'll take you back in a heartbeat, bro, no doubt." Stephen agreed.

Paul glared straight ahead and thrust aside a tree branch with more violence than necessary, breaking it from the tree.

"Oh, I know she will!" Rick replied, "problem is how to get rid of the foreigner."

Paul's eye began to twitch, but he held his tongue.

"Him? No problem, bro. That foreigner's got nothing!" Stephen encouraged.

Courtney swung around, sick of the two, especially Stephen. "That foreigner has ears. Moron."

Paul found his berry bundle and picked it up. "Almost there," he said to Courtney and John.

"Good," John grumbled, "then can we ditch the idiots?"

Paul grumbled something, then pushed through a final bush, ignoring the scratching. Ahead was the small clearing and the shelter.

Hanging from a tree branch was Emily.

"Love, get down!" Paul said, rushing to stand beneath her in case she needed catching, "ye make me nervous!"

She laughed and climbed down. Then she saw the herd of people behind Paul, Courtney managing the brush just fine only to trip on a rock, john catching her after his struggle through the brush, and the two "bros" still talking loudly.

"Em!" Courtney hollered, regaining her balance with the help of john.

"'Ello!" She replied, hopping to the ground and smiling at her mate. Her first thought went to the joy of seeing her. Then, she realized it was probably a rescue mission, and her smile grew. As fun as being alone in the woods with Paul seemed, it was a lot of work to survive with little sleep.

"Good to see ye're alrigh!" Courtney said, and the two girls hugged. John, undecided whether he was going for a hug, a handshake, or just a friendly wave, found himself being looked at expectantly by the others. He shrugged and went with the hug, nodding first at Paul to communicate his intentions, or lack thereof. He knew that Paul, beneath his charm and manners, had a jealous streak not unlike John's own.

Paul took his turn last, turning a simple hug into a loving embrace.

"Love, it's only been a few minutes," Emily said softly in his ear. As Paul began to pull away, she added, "Not tha 'm complaining!"

He gave her a quick kiss.

Rick cleared his throat, earning fiery glares from the couple that he chose to ignore. "Emily, my sweet, I have come to save you and ride off into the sunset!"

Paul's patience with him broke. "Go find yer own ruddy sunset, this one's for my love and I." He wrapped a protective arm around her.

"What are ye ruddy doing here anyway?" Emily asked, growling as her man had.

Rick wasn't put off in the least. "Girl, I've come to rescue you from that foreign invader, to make you mine once again! I am the knight, and you are my damsel in distress! I will save you from this dragon of a man and we'll live forever in peace and happiness and-"

"Oh, Rick, enough!" Courtney sighed, trying to keep the small amount of peace present.

"If Paul's a dragon, then I must be his dragon bride," Emily growled, as Paul balled up his fists and glared at the American.

"You've been hypnotized, brainwashed," Rick replied, "I'm your true love, remember?"

"No one could love a snake like you, you bloody..." Paul reverted to swearing under his breath, face red with rage.

"Easy, love," Emily said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. That helped a little.

Meanwhile, Stephen had gathered a bouquet of weeds and knelt down in front of Courtney, doing his best Romeo impression. This did not please John in the least, who had a larger temper and considerably less self-control than Paul. He rushed Stephen, snarling at him to get away from his bird. His fists flew towards Stephen's face, but never hit their target. Courtney had both arms around him, barely restraining him and using all her energy to do so.

"Not here, love, c'mon." She pleaded.

Stephen had fallen on his back and was looking in terror at John.

Rick was beginning to realize the intensity of Paul's anger, as Paul threw a rock at a tree just beside Rick's head. He had missed on purpose, his common sense kicking in at the last second. Everyone was on edge, a real injury not far away.

Emily put a hand on Paul's shoulder, sharing his hatred for Rick, but sensing a fight brewing as the tension in the air rose. She may have hated Rick, but to wish him dead, actually cold and lifeless, was an overstatement.

With the two girls barely holding back the violence, one could almost hear crackling and feel the immense pressure and hate in the air. Testosterone was pumping through each of the males, and they were war ready. Even Rick and Stephen had both gotten to their feet and assumed a cautious fighting stance.

"Hold on, let's take a moment and think," Courtney advised, keeping her voice calm and slow.

"Why don't we-" but Emily's suggestion was lost as a sinister snarl, too animal-like to be from any of the people in the small clearing. Everyone froze, anger and rage quickly replaced by confusion and terror.

"What was that?" John whispered slowly, only to be quickly and quietly shushed by Paul.

"C'mon," Emily breathed, pulling Paul with her towards the shelter, and motioning for the others to follow.

They piled into the hut, in the moment of horror no longer caring that they were close to one another. All the redness fled from the previously angry faces, leaving pale skin around wide eyes.

A grunting-roaring sound came from not too far off, with the lumbering steps of something large.

Emily gripped Paul's arm, screaming only in her mind. She kept thinking, not again. Not again!

Courtney stood close to John, staring nervously at the side of the dense stick and mud shelter where the noise was coming from. She took short, quiet breaths, as did everyone else. Rick and Stephen, idiotic as they were, knew enough to stay as quiet as possible to avoid attention of the mystery creature.

It crawled closer, steps still audible, but noticeably quieter. As if trying to stalk prey, but not quite accustomed to it. The small entrance that they could barely squeeze in to make it inside suddenly seemed way too big and obvious. They could hear it snuffling around the shelter, and waited for it to make its move. It seemed impossible the creature hadn't detected them, not if it had an animal's sense of smell.

And then, there was a deep inhale, followed by a muffled sneeze that still pierced the silent air. Everyone turned their head towards Stephen, who was staring in horror at the arm he sneezed in. He met Courtney's eyes.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as the creature roared and began to claw at the shelter, ripping it apart and throwing the pieces behind itself.

Rick cried out hoarsely, and pushed himself away from the breaking wall. "Run out the door," he said, for the first time with an authoritive tone in his voice. "It's our only chance, go!"

Thinking twice about arguing, Paul grabbed Emily's hand and they ran out first, leading the way for the others.

No one dared look back; curiosity had been killed by fear and the need for flight.

The creature continued wrecking the shelter, its thick walls buying the group some time to run. They were lucky it seemed rather dull.

They ran blindly through the forest, adrenaline powering every step. The shadows were lengthening as the sun set, and every movement was seen as a threat, a danger.

"How far do we run?" John gasped, being nearly dragged by Courtney.

To everyone's surprise, Rick answered, gasping as he did so. "Til we find the building."

Paul gave EC a puzzled look, as Stephen did the same to Rick.

"What?"

Rick shrugged and continued on, too out of breath to answer. The group was slowing down; they couldn't keep up such a wild pace. No one could.

Finally, they stopped, collapsing on the forest floor as the very last of the sun's rays met the trees. There were minutes of panting, then, one by one, they caught their breath.

"Alright, you," John said, facing Rick, "What building?"

"Don't," Paul said, "he's delusional."

Rick shook his head. "No. There's a building. ORIX. They own it. They... it's where I came from." He lowered his eyes, ashamed. Then, he found his arrogance once again. "But it's just a bunch of psycho scientists and their pets."

That captured everyone's attention.

"What kind of pets?" Courtney asked.

Rick shrugged. "Dumb ones. Cats, mostly."

Emily scowled at Rick, being quite fond of cats.

"Just cats?" Courtney pressed.

"Is it important?" Paul asked.

Rick hesitated. "Not just cats..." he seemed about to say more, but a sort of sinister screaming in the distance made everyone jump.

"Everyone thinking we should run, say aye," Courtney said, glancing in the dark nervously.

"Aye," Stephen was quick to reply. Rick did the same, but with a little more hesitation.

A second passed, and another scream sounded, closer. Paul and Emily agreed simultaneously.

"Sounds like a psychotic, angry bird," John commented, trying his hand at a joke, "Best to run from those."

They started up again at a tense jog.

For some reason, Rick led the way. The others were too tires and lost to argue, and it seemed like he knew where he was going. They just ran.

Soon enough, they had real reason to run, for the sound of heavy animal breathing could be heard not far beyond them.

Panting, they picked up the pace. But the creature kept a small distance, never attacking, only following. It was toying with them again.

"How far?" rasped John.

Rick shrugged and pointed ahead, panting too much to talk. There was a light up ahead, man-made. Never before had any of them been so glad to see artificial light.

"C'mon, love, almost there," Paul said between gasps, helping Emily along. Stephen took up the rear, moaning and whimpering when the creature got too close.

A building came into view and the trees were all behind them. Without hesitation, rick ran up to a locked door with a keypad and typed in a four digit code. There was a click, and it unlocked. They all streamed through the doorway, then slammed it shut.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Meow**

Once inside, everyone looked around, hands on knees, trying to catch their breath. There was the sound of scratching from the metal door, but it soon abated.

They were in a drab, gray hallway, no decorations, just the faint glow of light bulbs overhead. A few doorways branched out to either side, locked with keypads.

With shock that it was necessary, Courtney thanked Rick. Never did she think it would be necessary to do so.

"Hold on a tic," Emily said, "how did you know that code?"

Rock shrugged, "long story, babe. Maybe some other night."

Paul growled and poked him in the chest, "no, I think you need to explain it. Right. Now."

"Uh... alright, I guess we can make time," Rick said, nervously, backed against the wall, "I used to... volunteer here. I'll take you on the tour. You won't believe my story if I don't."

Suspiciously, the others walked behind him, listening with curiosity as the story got weirder and weirder.

"They were looking for volunteers, people they promised things to. A better life, a better you. We all thought why not? So, after extensive physicals, they brought us here. And things got weird. A few people got impatient and tried to back out of the program. They disappeared... the rest of us were given separate, small rooms to stay in. We were told we may be there for a week or two. It was months. We wanted out, but anyone who openly expressed their distaste disappeared. We didn't think they left. Not when those horrible screams were heard every night. Bloodcurdling screams. Those of us left were terrified, too scared to do anything. But we knew we had to try and escape. It was both a relief and a horror when many of the screams stopped. But there was one left. And it didn't sound as human anymore, like all the sanity was gone from the poor guy. So we planned in secret, trying to escape what had become a jail. Our doors were padlocked, for our safety they said. Well, it wasn't too hard to sit on the bunk and watch what numbers were punched in. We soon got the codes, and upon sharing, found they were all the same. All that was left to do was plan our escape night. Most of the scientists slept at night, leaving select few up to do whatever they did, absorbed in their work. That was the hope."

The group walked behind Rick, stunned silent by his story. He stopped by a door. It looked no different from any other, but he seemed to know it to be different.

"This is my old room. Someone else is probably there now. They would have needed more test subjects after that night... I was the only one who made it out. The others... well, there were five of us left. Kate chickened out, tried to make me do the same. I refused and the other three were with me. we left our rooms and snuck down the halls. They all wanted to find any other survivors. so we opened up a few random doors... there was no one left to save. Not any humans. Here." He lead everyone to another door and opened it. They peered in, then turned away just as quickly. Rick closed the door. "They at least treated us better than the cats. And they cleaned up our dead bodies. Not the cats. Not any of the animals."

Emily closed her eyes, unable to get the image of that room out of her mind. There were mounds of fur, covering decaying bodies of cats of all sizes. From tiny house cats to large mountain lions, they were all there.

"But they wouldn't give up on finding the others. And so, in that night, we discovered where everyone had gone. It's hard to believe, but they were attempting to cross breed humans and cats. Something about creating a super race... it failed. No one survived the process. I don't know what the scientists did, but it was fatal. Everyone died within days. One grew cat-like ears, but something changed inside that killed him. That's when I left. I waited outside the building for the others until morning, then until noon. They never made it out."

There was silence.

Then Paul broke it. "You ruddy arse! And you brought us here?"

Rick shrugged. "Leave if you want. Good luck with the thing that was following us."

They all looked at each other, wondering which was the worst of two dangers.

* * *

Meanwhile, not far off from the group, a woman stirred. Her hair, stringy from lack of care, covered her face as she raised it from the cold cement floor. She slowly raised herself to a sitting position, trying not to moan in pain. Her surroundings were familiar, drab and grey, but it wasn't where she remembered being last. It didn't surprise her; it wasn't the first time. The once hospitable scientists had long since lost their patience and their tempers, so this kind of thing happened often when she wouldn't cooperate. Pushed to the floor, head knocked on a wall or concrete floor... All part of a day for her. She knew it was only time before they broke her bones irreparably, but she was determined they would never break her spirit. She would never cooperate with their sick experiments. Not anymore.

The sound of voices, muted by the walls surrounding her, caused her to shrink back and scowl at the door. She bared her teeth. But these voices were different. For one, half of them were British. And they were loud, not the sneaking, snivelling voices used by the criminalistic scientists. Her guard was let down by the smallest increment. She inched towards the door and listened to the conversation.

* * *

"Ye ruddy bastard!" John growled, "I don't care if ye think ye saved us, this is bloody ridiculous!"

Rick shrugged and eyed Emily, then winced at her hard expression. He had so wanted to be her knight in shining armour, take her with him and have her as his own.

"If anything happens to us, it's yer fault," John continued, "and it'll be all on you. Yer fault. If we get mauled by a catman, if we get murdered, if we're all tortured and turned into disgusting creatures with-"

"Shush," Courtney finally said.

Paul's mouth was pursed shut, daggers shooting from his eyes every time he glanced at Rick. He held tight to his girl, protectively.

"Well, fine," Rick pouted, "but I'm going to find a place to spend the night." He walked up to a door.

"Don't be stupid!" Paul hissed.

But Rick swung the door open quickly, still pouting.

"Ye moron!" Emily gasped.

* * *

Her door, the one that kept her confined, was suddenly violently pulled outwards. A growl in her throat, she shrank back against the bright hallway light, multiple silhouettes black in it. As her eyes adjusted, she was surprises to see they wore normal clothes, jeans and t-shirts and dresses of the likes she hadn't seen in years. There were no white coats, no pressed black pants. And the expressions... they were shocked, no bored, mundane, calculating expression. They were genuinely shocked.

"Are you alright?" Courtney asked first, rushing towards the gaunt woman. She slowed as she approached, hands outstretched peacefully, acting as one would towards a possibly feral animal.

Emily was a step behind, feeling a bit more cautious towards the strange, snarling woman.

"Emily," Paul hissed, following his girl protectively, "Come back, love!" He begged, not wanting anything to happen to her, and trying to keep her away from any possible danger.

"Ma'am," Courtney said, "Are you alright?"

"Ye've got a nasty bruise on yer forehead," Emily pointed out in a calm, soothing voice, "an a cut above yer eye. Will ye let us help?"

The woman eyed up the strangers suspiciously, then stood up rather than crouching. "This is nothing," she rasped, as if it had been a while since she had used her voice. She raised an eyebrow at the two girls. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Ask him," Paul said, emerging next to Emily and pointing back at Rick, who was hanging back by the door.

The woman followed his finger and widened her eyes when she saw who he was pointing at. She gasped. "Rickie?"

With an embarrassed duck of the head, Rick confirmed his name. He then looked back at her, guilt written on every inch of his face. "I'm sorry... so sorry... You should have gotten out... Kate, I'm sorry."

She wheezed a bit, attempting what used to be a warm laugh. The ability was sucked out of her in the place of suffering. "Rickie, it was my fault. But why did you come back?"

Rick looked her in the eyes, not saying a word, but with a serious look on his face. It was the only answer she needed, and they both knew it.

"So it's true," she whispered.

Rick nodded. He then seemed to realize his tough guy facade was falling apart around him, and that wouldn't do. "Not that it was a big deal. I could handle it," he added arrogantly.

Kate smiled faintly.

"Hold on a tic," John said, interrupting the conversation in his usual fashion, "what aren't you telling us?"

Kate turned towards him. "Well, aren't you the smart one?" She asked.

He shrugged. "That's what they say."

"What has Rickie told you?" She questioned.

Before John could reply, Paul brought up a good point. "Oi, aren't there mad scientists around 'ere? And they know where ye are, Kate, which puts us all in danger. Did anyone else even consider that we should perhaps find a safe place to hide from them?"

The others looked sheepishly at each other. "Oh," Courtney said quietly. Leave it to Paul to be the only practical one present.

"Fair point," Kate rasped approvingly, "Follow me."

Rick and Stephen immediately lined up behind her and followed her out of the room.

"Why should we trust you?" John asked, eyes squinted.

She turned back to glare at him, not bothering to answer. It was clear that the options were to follow or be left behind to wander on their own.

"Keep yer guard up," Paul warned, as the group followed her.

"No shit," John replied.

The two British lads kept their girls close as they were led down the hallways, sneaking around in a typical ninja attempt.

The group of seven slunk through the maze-like hallways, no plan seemingly in place other than to keep going and avoid being seen. Paul, after scrutinizing the walls, found it a miracle no security cameras were in place. He couldn't imagine the reasoning behind that, or the thick stupidity. But it worked in their favour, so he wasn't about to complain!

As the halls snaked farther and farther into the centre of the building, the lights became dimmer, and Kate instinctively kept to the shadows. It wasn't her first rodeo; she had learned how to sneak around effectively so the scientists couldn't find her. Though, it wasn't them she was worried about...

"Rick," John hissed, "what the bloody hell is going on? What haven't you told us?"

Rick slowed his pace and began to walk in step with Lennon. "Keep your crazy friend away from killing me, and I'll tell you. Not that I couldn't handle a fight! Just... wouldn't wanna embarrass him, you know."

John rolled his eyes and nodded. Next to him, Courtney listened intently to the hushed conversation. Paul and EC were whispering frantically on her other side, oblivious to the other conversation.

"Alright," Rick said, "i didn't wanna tell anyone... especially when he was chasing us in the woods... i wasn't exactly the only one who escaped that night. There were twins, identical. One of them got out with me. The other didn't. Ron went with me while Diane was stuck here. I didn't know, at the time, that they had been treated. There were no side effects, not like the others, the ones who had failed. This injection didn't kill the twins, didn't force agony onto their every waking moment. It was silent, and the two didn't even think it worked. Thought it was a scientific dud. Ron told me after we escaped, and i figured the same. He didn't look any different. I was certainly stronger, and better-looking."

John snorted quietly, but said nothing.

"The first week, he was fine. We survived together, avoiding the search parties. We found a town, but they had told the cops we were fugitives on the run. Our faces were plastered on those wanted posters. I mean, i know i'm wanted, who wouldn't want me? But not in that way. We could get food at busy places, like McDonalds, but couldn't stick around. We still had our wallets, you understand. I'm smart."

John opened his mouth, but Courtney elbowed him, not wanting him to interrupt Rick, even if he was a stupid git.

"Anyway, after a week, Ron began to grow sullen and moody. He lashed out for little reason, but i figured it was no biggie. He lost his former life; grumpiness wasn't strange. But then, i found him one night, standing over a dead deer... he had blood in his hands, literally. Hands and face. He didn't see me; he was too intent on his victorious catch. That was when i realized he looked different. Thinner, but that wasn't too odd. But he was leaner, had more muscle. He didn't have a tail yet, but i noticed he stopped sitting normally, like it was uncomfortable on his tailbone. What else... there were lots of little things... But the third time i found him like that, i ran. Any civilized manners in eating were gone. He was tearing apart the meat face first. And i couldn't tell what kind of meat it was. I left, and he left me alone."

"So," Courtney whispered, shocked, "that thing that was chasing us? It was him?"

Rick nodded.

John let out a soft whistle. "Under any other circumstances, I'd say you're crazy. As it is, ye're still a ruddy moron."

Kate turned back and shushed everyone, looking exasperated with the group.

Paul and Emily, who had been talking about how far they should trust Kate, as well as what they would do when they got out, quit their chatter, as did Rick.

Kate nodded in approval, then led on cautiously. She rounded a corner, then quickly backed up, motioning for the others to go back, her eyes wide. She very nearly pushed Stephen over as she herded everyone back.

Rick, seeming to understand her panic, quickly punched in the code for the nearest door and everyone filed in, sensing clearly the unease.

To everyone's relief, the room was free of anything dead, as well as anything living. It was simply a clean, white room, one that looked like it had never been used.

Once the door was safely shut, John turned to Rick. "Ye know, ye never told what happened to the other twin."

Rick glanced nervously over at Kate. "I don't know... I only assumed."

Kate nodded, leaning against a wall. "Diane, I assume. She became strange. Basically, she became half cat. Not sure which breed, but something big. Mountain lion, maybe. There's now a one-woman security system, controlled by a shock collar," she explained, closing her eyes.

"So..." Paul said, "Basically, it's gonna eat us. Great."

Kate glared. "SHE," she emphasized, "attacks due to her new animal instincts, but her human side never lets her kill. Diane's still there. But she's not pleasant to encounter. The scientists are only safe because they have controllers for her collar. Nasty shock stops the poor girl every time."

Paul leaned against the opposite wall, rubbing his forehead. "So what do we do?" He asked.

Kate slid down to the floor and settled down onto her side. "Sleep. We'll be better off in the morning. Or whenever we wake."

Glancing at each other, the others shrugged and did their best to settle in as comfortably as possible.

"Goodnight," John called out, enfolding Courtney in his arms.

"Nigh, Johnny-boy," Paul replied tiredly, snuggling up with Emily. He was too tired to argue against sleeping. Besides, mutated cat people were way beyond his specialty. He had to admit Kate knew more than him on the subject, and allowed himself to follow her orders, at least for the time being.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Diane**

After a fitful night of little rest, the seven rose one at a time, waiting patiently for the others to wake up. They knew they were relatively safe, but the lurking danger still put everyone on edge. Even Kate, who was accustomed to said danger, felt a renewed sense of worry. It had been a while since she had to worry about anyone other than herself.

Stephen was the last one awake, but he woke with a nervous start, a custom he began after becoming victim to a large gang. As if the first attack wasn't enough, they came after him over and over again, beating him nearly to death five or six times. That was more than enough to account for his nervousness, his insecurity waking in a strange place.

After a moment of looking around at each other, Kate took charge.

"Alright. If you want out, I can lead you to the door. But I won't be following. Not yet."

"Ye're mad," Paul commented, "Why would you stay?"

Kate gave him a long look, as if the answer was obvious. "I can't let them do this to anyone else. I will stop them. And I want to save Diane."

"After all she's done to you?" John asked, surprised. The clawed scars and bruises were quite visible on her bare arms, and her jeans were ripped and caked with dried blood.

Kate snorted. "Of course! She won't kill me, she has that much control. And as for her wild animal side... people tame wild creatures. I'm sure I can help."

All eyes were on her, amazed by her fierce sense of loyalty and determination.

"So," she continued, "If you want out, I understand. But I'll take all the help I can get."

John's brown eyes searched the faces of his mates, all of them trying to decide between a choice of morals and freedom. Hazel and blue eyes met his, none able to commit either way, not wanting to look bad by refusing to help, but also not wanting to risk death.

"Well," Kate said, raising an eyebrow as she shuffled impatiently.

John mumbled something unintelligible.

Kate sighed. "Come on, then. You'll have to make up your mind. Rick?"

Rick started, having been deep in his own thoughts. He sighed. "I... I dunno, Kate. I mean... I guess I got out once, I can probably do it again. After helping you and Diane..."

Stephen shot him a look of panic. "Yeah, me..." he squeaked before clearing his throat and returning his voice to normal tone, "I'm with you, bro."

Paul growled. "Ye're ruddy crazy. But ye'll need help. So long as me girl is safe outside of this madhouse, I'll help ye."

John nodded. "The more the merrier, right?"

"Hold on a tic," Emily said, "No way are ye going against tha thing, Paul."

"That thing is Diane," Kate growled, a bit animal-like herself.

"Hold on, before we commit," Courtney began, mental gears spinning, "What's the plan, exactly? What are we gonna do to help?"

Kate shrugged. "I've got something in mind. You see, I-"

She was interrupted by the crackling of the intercom: "Dear intruders," a nasally voice began, full of horrible glee, "We're not stupid. We know you're here. Thank you for, erm, volunteering to be in a study we've been conducting. I assume you've heard a bit of it. Please, make yourself at home. We'll send you a nice guard to keep you... safe." There was a bit of cliche evil laughter, then another crackle before silence reigned once more.

"Well," John said, "That simplifies our choice a bit. Guess we won't be leaving quite yet."

Kate glided over to the door, her eyes narrowed. She opened it a crack, then closed it with a soft snick.

"Is there-" Rick began, but was interrupted.

"Yes. Diane's out there. So is a scientist. He's got the collar controller."

The light bulbs could almost be seen going off above everyone's head. The goal was clear: obtain the shock collar. The course of action, on the other hand, required a bit more creativity and luck.

"Right," Paul said, clapping his hands, "Who's got a plan, then?"

There was a moment of thought where no one said a word, but the words in their minds were great in number. Possible scenarios and outcomes flowed into each other, most rejected even before they could be volunteered as plausible.

Then, John spoke. "Say we have a decoy..."

Courtney nodded. "Right. Maybe two to really confuse 'em."

"Could work," John continued, "And the decoy, or decoys, do their thing. Someone real practiced in the art of either thieving or fist-fighting takes the controller and... sorry, Kate, what did you wanna do with the creature?"

"Diane," Courtney quickly corrected before Kate could.

"That's what I said," John said speedily.

"It's a start," Kate said, "but we need said decoys. And a bit more detail on the plan."

Paul jumped in. "Logically, the decoys need to be fast."

Courtney straightened up.

"And graceful," John added pointedly, watching in relief as Courtney slumped down again.

"Right, ta," Paul said before continuing, "Say we volunteer Kate as decoy-"

"No," Emily interrupted, "She'd do better to steal the controller. She knows the scientists better. Can exploit their weaknesses."

Paul sighed. "Fine. Kate is our petty thief."

"Stephen ran Cross Country," Rick volunteered as Stephen closed his eyes in fear and acknowledgement.

"So did I," Courtney replied.

"Right then. Decoys," Paul decided, relieved his Emily wasn't volunteered. Not that he would let her go through with it.

Kate, who had one ear casually pressed against the door, hissed, "Gotta move now, boys and girls. They're checking rooms."

Courtney, ignoring John's silent pleas for her to stay safe, looked at Stephen. "Ready?"

Stephen cringed, but nodded.

Kate put a hand on the door then looked at Courtney and Stephen for confirmation. The former of the two took a deep breath and nodded, while the latter merely visually shivered. Kate counted to three on her fingers, then swung the door open.

Mentally imagining the gun at the starting line of a race, Courtney shot forward, Stephen a millisecond behind. They rushed toward the creature not far down the hall, shocked at her appearance, but not slowing the pace. If anything, it made them run faster as their heart rate sped up.

Diane was not a pretty sight. Her back was hunched and her chest cavity broadened, probably to contain the larger lungs of a big cat. Half a tail hung from a hole in her loose shorts, patchy fur matted and yellow. Her feet were shortened and claw-like extensions protruded from her toes. With her back turned, her head looked relatively normal. Long, but matted, red hair hung naturally.

"Hey!" the scientist called, seeing the two runners.

That sound caused Diane to turn, exposing her mutilated face. There was a crack down her face from her nose to her lip, a sort of cleft palate. Her cheeks were puffed up slightly and had traces of thick hair-like extensions. Her eyes were stuck somewhere between yellow-green and dark blue, cat-like eye color clashing with the human color. All throughout her face were small lesions in the skin, dried up ooze caking parts.

She lunged towards Stephen, who just barely managed to dodge and follow Courtney past the creature. His eyes were wide and his breaths ragged as his heart pumped out a samba.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die," he mumbled repeatedly, a mantra of terror stuck in the way of any other thoughts.

Diane turned, eyes softening for a moment before returning to their piercing gaze. She whipped around to lunge at the scientist, who calmly pushed a button and sent a shock coursing through her. With a chilling howl, Diane spun in a rage and sprinted on hands and feet after Courtney and Stephen.

With Diane out of the way, the others could overtake the scientist, a slim man sporting wild brown hair and a small mustache.

Kate rushed out of the door and easily swiped the controller before the man could protest. John was out right after her, biting his lip as he watched Diane chasing the two runners.

Last came Paul and Emily, just as concerned, and quite angry at the lab coated man in front of them.

As the trio of runners, two recognisably human, disappeared around a corner and out of sight, there was a high-pitched cry of terror, which realistically could have come from either Stephen or Courtney.

"Stop the thing," John demanded, knowing a single push of the controller's button could stop the creature in its tracks.

Kate shook her head. "No more pain."

Three heads turned towards Kate, glaring. Taking the opportunity, the scientist slowly began to creep backwards, unnoticed.

"Push. The. Button." John growled.

Paul and Emily set their jaws, ready to defend John. The screaming continued, not continuously, but with breaks for breath.

Kate narrowed her eyes. "No. I will not hurt her."

"Oh, but ye'd let her kill two innocent human beings? Two people who would have helped you free her?" EC snarled.

Kate grimaced. "Unfortunate. But apparently necessary."

John's body tensed up. "You dirty, rotten fookin'..." He didn't finish the sentence, but rather tackled her, trying to wrestle the piece of plastic and metal from her hands.

Paul crouched down and pinned an arm to the ground, sitting on a leg. On the other side, EC secured the other leg. John gave Kate a quick punch to the stomach, then ripped the controller from her hands.

Two screams could now be heard echoing down the hallway, joined by the inhuman howl.

Without hesitation, Lennon planted a fist on the shock button. The howl became louder, but the screaming subsided.

"Come on," Paul said, helping Emily to her feet. John joined them as they raced toward the howls and towards the runners.

Kate stayed on the ground, turning to the side and curling up into a ball, holding her stomach.

Rick, who had gotten dizzy under the influence of terror, was slumped against the wall inside the room in a daze. When the silence became obvious, he recovered enough to crawl out and sit with Kate, wondering what he had missed.

Courtney and Stephen had a long corridor with a problem... it had a dead end. Courtney began to scream alongside Stephen, who had been going on for a bit already. She wanted to let the others know they were in trouble and needed help, but it was also because she was scared. Terrified, in fact. Nearly wetting her pants terrified. Screaming just seemed natural.

So, they had screamed. And as they reached the far wall, Diane, who was hot on their trail and nearing them every second, suddenly stopped and began to howl loudly, painfully. She scratched at the collar around her neck, muscles tensing around it.

Courtney stopped, panting, and tried to open nearby doors, all of which were locked. Stephen leaned pitifully against the wall, face ashen.

"Come on, Stephen, stay with me," Courtney said quietly, wondering if they could make it past the creature without injury. It seemed doubtful.

Stephen slumped to the ground, legs going weak. He was light-headed from both the running and the screaming.

"Dammit, Stephen," Courtney mumbled, looking around for an escape.

Footsteps echoed in their direction. They heard their rescuers long before they saw them, as Diane's howling subsided and she simply stood in confusion as instincts fought with consciousness.

"Courtney!" John cried out, running past Diane without bothering about his own safety. Paul and EC, the former of which had the shock controller, stood back, wary of the creature in front of them.

"John, I think we need to leave," Courtney stated, eyes wide as she accepted a quick hug.

With a dry laugh, he agreed. "Let's go. Without mad Kate."

Courtney nodded, not bothering to question the statement. She gestured towards Stephen, who was pale and moaning.

"Bloody wanker," John growled, "making everything difficult."

But the two each took an arm and helped lift him up to his feet.

They hurried past Diane, who had crouched down and was covering her head with her arms, nails entangled in the uncared for hair. She looked up, expression sad and helpless.

"Help," she gargled, the word unclear and difficult to understand.

Paul looked at her, pity in his eyes. But he kept his hand firmly on the controller, waiting for her to lunge and attack.

Emily's eyes widened and teared up. "How?" she whispered.

Diane closed her eyes and covered her face once again, moaning.

Sirens began to sound within the building. Lights flashed on the walls.

"Uh, time to go!" Paul said, grabbing Emily's hand and leading the others down the hallway. He managed to quickly find an exit and pulled Emily out, hugging her tight.

John and Courtney followed, but Stephen refused to be dragged out.

"Gotta find Rick," he said, then ran staggeringly down another hallway before anyone could argue otherwise.

John looked after him for a moment, then shrugged. "Mad lad will be mad. But let's us be sane, yeah? Come 'head."


End file.
